This invention relates generally to greeting cards and specifically to novelty greeting cards which comprise an item of wearing apparel.
The consuming public's desire for new and unusual greeting cards and other message-bearing novelty items has increased geometrically over the last 20 years.
Also, the public's enjoyment of message-bearing T-shirts and other items of wearing apparel has greatly increased since the 1960's.
Unfortunately, there is no presently known device which uses a message-bearing item of wearing apparel as part of a novelty greeting card.